


David- deleted scenes

by Swifters



Series: David [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Danny, Hurt/Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifters/pseuds/Swifters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some deleted scenes for 'David'. Just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	David- deleted scenes

Here is a short selection of deleted scenes from ‘David’. Just because I love so many of the deleted scenes from H50 and think ‘Why. Why?!’ Will make more sense if you read the original of course. But you don't have to. Obviously.

Vestigial Danny whump, mostly hurt-comfort and angst. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!

 

1\. THE AWAKENING

Awareness returned to him slowly but memory still eluded him. He felt numb, head to foot. He was floating, drifting between dreamlike escape and cold, hard reality. His stomach cramped, nausea flooding through him, pushing him rudely towards the latter. He gritted his teeth, sure of only one thing. If the man realised he was awake, fresh pain would follow soon after. He concentrated on controlling his breathing as the sickness was magnified by reawakening pain from his injuries. 

He began to recall fragments of time and the realisation of the magnitude of his ordeal smacked him right between his carefully closed eyes. It looked like he was going to die. Painfully, horribly and alone. 

The only way that his fate wasn’t sealed, short of Crazy Bastard randomly untying him somewhere near a convenient weapon, was if his best friend- infuriating, crazy, heroic ninja-man Steve, found out where he was in the nick of time. He’d expected a dramatic appearance from Angry-face Steve to begin with, but as time passed and strength ebbed he lost faith. Not in Steve- he WOULD come. Just in himself. He couldn’t hold on for long enough, it was as simple as that.

And in a weird way, the concept of being rescued had become almost as daunting as the concept of imminent death. He was a victim now. The sort of victim people spoke to carefully, moved carefully around, spoke about in lowered voices accompanied by sympathetic glances. The sort that would flinch when someone they loved reached to touch them, haunted by echoes of the horrors they had endured. That would be him, if he was freed. He would have to find the strength from somewhere to get through that and find himself again on the other side. 

Surely he wouldn’t flinch from Grace. That would kill both of them. His breath hitched a little at the thought and he bit his lip, hard, hoping the bastard wasn’t looking right at him.

No such luck. He heard a sharply inhaled breath, a soft footsteps moving towards him. He held his breath. He felt a hand on his arm, another on his cheek. He stiffened, waiting for the onslaught.

“Danno?” 

Danny gasped, eyes cracking open in dazed astonishment at the whispered word. Steve? That was Steve’s voice, he could have sworn. A hazy face loomed before him. He caught a glimpse of stormy blue-grey eyes. But Crazy Bastard had the same eyes, he reminded himself. 

“Danny. You’re OK buddy, you’re safe.” 

The voice was uncharacteristically soft but still unmistakable. It really was Steve! Danny huffed out a breath, dizzy with relief but totally confused. He wished he could focus properly. Maybe he was dreaming. He closed his eyes, shook his head as best he could and tried again. And there he was- Steve, a little more in focus, smiling like a goof of course, but those eyes were swimming with worry and exhaustion. Danny tried to form his name but his dry lips and throat failed him.

“Danno, it’s OK, don’t try to talk yet. You’re safe.” Steve repeated. Both hands were on his arm now, one gripping firmly, grounding him, one stroking, soothing him.

Danny managed a ghost of a smile, unable to take his eyes off his friend for fear he was some sort of hallucination that would disappear.

“It’s about time you woke up, partner. You just missed Chin and Kono but they’ll be back tomorrow. And Gracie’s coming to see you in a couple of hours. I think Rachel had to sit on her to keep her away so long.”

Danny frowned, suddenly needing to try to understand time again. “How….long?” he rasped.

Steve frowned back, his expression uncertain. “How long? You’ve been here 2 days buddy. You were pretty….. banged up. You’ve been in surgery a couple of times. Or do you mean how long did he….did he have you for? In which case the answer is 5 days.” 

Danny’s head was spinning and he couldn’t get a handle on what had happened and how on earth he could all of a sudden be safe. But, it seemed, he really wasn’t in that room anymore. He was free. Steve was here. Steve had his back. His hell was over. Now a new kind of hell could begin. He felt tears pricking his eyes at the thought of what was still to come and turned his head away from Steve before the first could fall, ashamed in more ways than one. 

They hadn’t done a whole lot of crying in front of each other considering the road they had travelled together. Sure, manly filled eyes and cracking voices in moments of extreme duress, but straight out crying was virgin territory. Even after Matty….OK, tears had been shed on the plane home, but silent, shocked tears that he liked to think Steve hadn’t noticed. Of course Steve had gripped his shoulder throughout. OK, he was kidding himself. But this was different. This was pure fear and weakness.

“Danny……” there was a catch in Steve’s voice now. “Danny, I meant what I said back there, you’re not alone in this. I’m here for you buddy. We’ll get through this together, OK? I know it’s not gonna be easy but I’m here for the duration. And I know…..I know what happened to you, OK? I know what he did. You don’t have to say it until you’re ready. I already know. And there’s nothing you could have done, none of it was you fault.”

The tears fell at that, tears of mortification with perhaps an unexpected measure of relief, and Danny’s breath hitched sharply. He felt that gentle hand back on his cheek. He didn’t flinch. The hand turned him back towards his partner. His unwilling eyes focused back on that trusted face and he gasped, shocked to see tears on Steve’s cheeks too. 

“We’re doing his together, yeah?” Steve breathed out.

Danny held his gaze, spellbound, and nodded.

 

2 FEARS

Steve sat, stiff and upright, on Danny’s sofa. The livingroom was dark now, but he couldn’t make himself move. There had been a sleeping pill amongst the medications he’d been instructed to shoehorn into his injured partner and he knew Danny would be out for hours yet. He should take the opportunity to lie on the couch and sleep. He couldn’t, seemingly insurmountable worries looping over and over in his mind.

Obviously Danny’s physical injuries were a concern, and there was a dizzying list of them…..Fractured arm, leg, skull, ribs. Multiple cuts and stab wounds- he could give Frankenstein a run for his money in a stitch count. His back had been whipped raw. Burns caused by a cigarette lighter stretched along the undersides of his arms. Abrasions and contusions made a noticeable appearance. For some reason the one that bugged Steve most was the clear boot print on the right side of Danny’s face. And internal injuries that made Steve nauseous when he stopped to think about them.

But, bad as they were, Steve knew those injuries would heal in time. What terrified him, what was haunting him, were his fears for his partner’s mental well-being. Danny Williams meant feisty, larger than life and in-your-face attitude. Vulnerable, nervous and introverted should not come anywhere near to being on the list of his character traits. Yet, now, there they were. If Danny hadn’t already killed the bastard who had done this to him- to THEM- Steve would kill him all over again. Slowly. Several times. It wasn’t right and it wasn’t fair.

Steve would do anything to take some of Danny’s pain and his demons and carry them for him, to lighten the load. 

He was doing what he could for Danny, meagre though it seemed. During Danny’s absence he had berated himself for not being a better friend to him- the superficially infuriating man who had somehow become the most important person in Steve’s life bar none. And here was his chance to make amends. He was grabbing that chance with both hands and not letting go. He was attempting to grow the fuck up and not hide his feelings behind his gruff, self-righteous, control freaky exterior in that habitual way he had. And he was making an effort to do that with EVERYONE in his life, not just Danny. Lesson learned. Let people know you love them BEFORE they’re kidnapped by a crazed murderer. 

It was the only positive spin he could come up with, but it was something. He’d always been the glass-is-half-full side of the partnership after all.

 

 

3 SURPRISE

Grace and Steve had been whispering together a lot over the course of the afternoon, which was never a good sign. 

Danny narrowed his eyes, glancing around, suddenly realising the scheming pair had both disappeared from sight while he’d been chatting amicably to Kono. He turned an accusing gaze on her. There was a fair chance she was in on whatever the hell was going on and had been employed to distract him. She denied everything, pulling him over towards Lou on the pretext of getting him another beer. Danny wasn’t falling for that either. He recognised a call for back-up when he saw one.

“Right. Enough. What the hell are they up to?” Danny barked.

Lou and Kono exchanged glances, then protested their ignorance loudly, making the other guests at Steve’s barbeque look over in amusement. Jerry came strolling over and slung an arm across Danny’s shoulder. “Hey, you know I like a good conspiracy as much as the next man, but sometimes the world just ain’t out to get you! Chill.”

Danny nodded slowly, looking round at the range of innocent expressions his friends were pulling. “Uh-huh. Sure, OK. I get it. No problem. So….say I want to go down to the beach? Take a little walk along the shore? That’s no problem?”

“Course! On you go, brah. Good idea.” Kono nodded enthusiastically.

“Riiiiight. But actually….. I’m kinda beat, I need a break, maybe a lie down on Steve’s couch. I can go back to the house, right? That’s OK too, right..?”

There was a rapid exchange of glances. “Er. Sure. Ooooor what about the hammock over there?” suggested Chin, appearing rapidly from where he’d been skulking behind Lou. “It’s soooo comfortable. Go lie there, I’ll bring you a beer, brah.”

Danny held up his hands, turning slowly and glaring at the numerous co-conspirators. “Right, that’s enough.” He turned and marched towards the house, ignoring the disappointed calls from his friends, determined to catch Steve and Grace out before they could put whatever devious play they’d come up with into motion. A hilarious extra pineappley pizza specially made for him, most likely. Ha fecking ha. 

He marched right in to the house, storming through the livingroom without encountering anyone. Then he pulled up short in astonishment when he hit the kitchen. There, drinking champagne, decorating a huge pineapple shaped cake and giggling with Steve and Grace like a bunch of kids, were his Mom and Pop. He hadn’t seen them for months and was under the impression they were away on a cruise to celebrate his Mom’s birthday. He stood, struck dumb for once, staring open-mouthed.

His Mom spotted him first. “Dannnnnyyyyyyyyyyy!” she squealed “You weren’t meant to see us yet! You never did have any patience did you?!” Then they were hugging wildly, Danny, his parents, Grace. 

Steve stood to the side, looking on, grin impossibly wide even for him. It wasn’t quite the way he planned it, but his mission had turned out a success in any case. His boy was laughing and smiling and complaining like the old Danny would have. Danny looked over at him, shooting him one of those rare smiles that made his face light up. Yep. Job done.


End file.
